


Birthday Arrangements

by deirdre_aithne



Series: Neville/Harry/Draco D/s verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he'd admitted to it, Harry never thought Neville would actually do something about his fantasy... Least of all as a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> Thanks to talekayler for the beta work

“Another man?” Harry nodded against Neville's shoulder, his eyes pressed tightly closed in an effort to not see the disappointment or anger he was sure was on the other man's face. Neville's fingers continuing to card through his hair did nothing to soothe him as the silence stretched between them, and he began to lightly pull at the dark hairs on Neville's chest in his nervousness.  
  
“Who?” Neville asked after several moments, his tone surprisingly calm. He lifted his head from the pillow to look down at Harry, watching the war of emotions on his face. “You can tell me, love, it's all right.  _It is_ ,” he insisted when Harry began to shake his head. “I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't.”  
  
“You didn't think I'd want to bring someone else into our bed, though.”  
  
“True,” Neville conceded, closing his fingers around a handful of Harry's hair and pulling his head back gently. “But that doesn't mean I can't still accept it.” Harry bit down on his lower lip and Neville brought his hand up to gently pull it free. His hand lingered against Harry's cheek as he leaned in and claimed his lips in a soft kiss.  
  
“Tell me who it is, Harry,” he ordered after breaking away, stroking his thumb lightly over Harry's cheek. “You seem to already have someone in mind.”  
  
Reluctantly, Harry gave a small nod and shifted his gaze away from Neville's face as he answered. “ _Draco Malfoy_...”  
  


*|*|*|*|*  
  
“Longbottom,” Draco greeted as he strode into the library at the Manor. The house-elf that had led Neville into the room bowed low at Draco's entrance and disappeared with a loud  _crack_ , leaving the two wizards alone. Giving Neville a considering look, Draco dropped himself unceremoniously into the nearest chair.  
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“Harry, actually.” Draco arched one eyebrow at him in silent question and Neville gave a small shrug. “It seems that he's attracted to you. And with his birthday coming-”  
  
“Wait.” Furrowing his brow, Draco leaned forward in his seat as he met Neville's gaze, looking torn between disbelief and hysterical laughter. “Potter is attracted to me, and you come here to do... what? I haven't spoken to the speccy git in-”  
  
“Drop the attitude with me, Draco,” Neville interrupted calmly, resisting the desire to smirk when Draco fell into stunned silence. “I don't care so much that Harry's interested in you- in case you haven't noticed, you're a rather eligible bloke. What I'm actually after is your help with Harry's birthday gift tomorrow evening.”  
  
Masking the flicker of surprise that crossed his features, Draco straightened once again to consider Neville suspiciously.  
  
“What exactly did you have in mind?”  
  
*|*|*|*|*  
  
“Quite the party you've got going here, Potter.” Harry spun on his heel toward the familiar voice and nearly dropped his Butterbeer in surprise. Apparently amused by his reaction, Draco smirked back at him as he met his gaze. “Longbottom certainly knows how to entertain.”  
  
“Erm... yeah, he does,” Harry mumbled, lowering his eyes from Draco's face to study his drink. Harry felt Draco's eyes on him for a long moment before the other man stepped closer, leaning to one side to place his own untouched drink on the table behind Harry.  
  
“Would you mind showing me where the loo is hidden in this blasted place? I'd rather not have to stumble my way through this lot for all eternity in search.” Harry's head snapped up at the question and he blinked owlishly at Draco for a moment before nodding. Clenching his Butterbeer bottle tighter in his hand, Harry gestured for Draco to follow him as he began to weave his way through the party guests.  
  
Neville had gone all out in the planning of Harry's birthday party, despite his pleas for a simple affair. Up until that morning, he had assumed Neville had listened, only to find himself staring in shock at the decorations strung up throughout the lowest two floors of Grimmauld Place when he awoke. Not that Harry was really going to complain, but he saw no need for so much hoopla over something as small as his birthday.  
  
The twenty or so guests milling about his home, however, seemed to be enjoying themselves. Harry nodded to several of his friends as he passed them, guiding Draco toward the loo near the second-floor landing. Just as they approached, however, someone ducked into the room and kicked the door closed before Harry could catch a proper glimpse of them. A step behind him, Draco scowled at the door before shooting Harry a glance that was almost pleading.  
  
“I don't suppose you have another?”  
  
Harry hesitated a moment, waffling about whether or not it was really necessary- or wise- to invite Draco into the loo on the uppermost floor. When Neville had moved in, they had sort of claimed the space as their own, designating the currently occupied loo for guests. Unable to hear anything on the other side of the door, however, Harry could only assume that whomever had dived so swiftly into the room had erected a silencing charm, and wasn't likely to be exiting very soon.  
  
“Yeah, follow me,” he sighed at length, moving toward the stairs to lead Draco up to the next floor. With his back turned to the other man, Harry missed the triumphant expression that crossed Draco's features, as well as the small nod he gave to Neville when he peeked out of the loo once Harry had begun ascending the stairs.  
  
“Here you go,” Harry said as he stopped at a door beside the top of the staircase. He nudged the door open for Draco and turned to go back down the stairs when the other man grabbed his wrist. Harry's Butterbeer slipped from his fingers and  _thud_ -ed against the hardwood floor as he was yanked into the loo.  
  
Draco pushed him back against the door, forcing it closed with a loud  _slam_  and knocking the wind from Harry in the same motion. Before Harry could fully realise what was happening, Draco gathered his wrists in his hands and lifted them above Harry's head, holding them against the door.  
  
“Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're-”  
  
“Awfully strange to call a bloke you fantasize about by his last name, isn't it,  _Harry_?” Harry's attempts to struggle halted and he looked up at Draco with wide, panicked eyes. Draco smirked in response and pressed his body closer to Harry's, pinning him firmly in place. “So Longbottom wasn't lying then,” he murmured as he watched a blush rise in Harry's cheeks.  
  
“Ne-Neville told you?” Harry asked, his voice rising in pitch.  
  
Chuckling, Draco leaned in to brush his lips against Harry's neck. “Strange relationship the two of you have. He came to me and asked for me to be your present this year.” Harry shivered beneath Draco's hands as they released his wrists and ghosted downward over his sides. Unthinkingly, Harry held his arms in the same position they'd been placed as he arched into Draco's touch.  
  
“What-” Harry broke off to wet his lips nervously, and his eyes peeked open to shoot a shy glance up at Draco through his lashes. “What are you going to do with me?”  
  
To his surprise, Draco flashed Harry a brief, genuine smile as he leaned in again until his lips hovered just above Harry's. “It wouldn't be right of me to ruin the surprise,” he murmured, silencing Harry's quiet whine of disappointment with a kiss.  
  
*|*|*|*|*  
  
When Harry finally descended the stairs again, with Draco only a few steps behind, his cheeks were still tinted pink from a mixture of embarrassment and the aftermath of his orgasm. After snogging him thoroughly, Draco had opened Harry's trousers and knelt in front of him to take his cock into his mouth. It had been a struggle for Harry to remain fairly quiet the closer Draco drove him to the edge- the other man had remarkable talent with his mouth- and by the end of it, he'd had to bite down sharply on his lip to keep himself from screaming.  
  
As he rounded the base of the staircase, Harry hesitated at the sight of Neville lounging across the sofa in an otherwise unoccupied sitting room. He felt Draco come to a halt behind him and Neville lifted his head from the arm of the sofa to look at the pair of them. The blush in Harry's cheeks deepened as his lover smiled, crooking one finger at him in a 'come hither' motion.  
  
“Where has everyone gone?” Harry asked uncertainly as he stepped forward, shooting a glance over his shoulder to notice that Draco was moving with him. “Master,” he added in an undertone at Neville's expectant expression.  
  
He stopped beside the sofa, wringing his hands as Neville gestured for Draco to take the available seat just to the right, in front of the telly. “I told them you were ill after you'd been gone for more than twenty minutes. It seemed like the better option than forcing you to put up with all that company after your  _gift_.” Neville's lip quirked in amusement, and he reached out to grasp Harry's hand and pull him closer.  
  
Harry shot a nervous glance over his shoulder at Draco, only to look away quickly when he noticed the other man watching him with a smirk. “M-master?” he whispered, clenching his hand around Neville's.  
  
“Speak up, love,” Neville said as he sat up against one arm of the sofa. Tugging Harry gently down into his lap, he wrapped his arms around his waist. When Harry aimed another uncertain glance in Draco's direction, Neville reached up and turned his face toward him. “Harry, how do you think I went about explaining what I wanted for you to Draco?”  
  
For a moment, Harry only managed to blink in silence at the question. “Oh...” he managed at length, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I hadn't thought about... so he knows...  _right_.”  
  
“Relax. I have no intention of spreading the details of your personal life all over the  _Daily Prophet_.”  
  
Harry blushed at the sharp note in Draco's voice. “That isn't what I meant,” he murmured, lowering his gaze to his hands. He heard Draco make a quiet sound of disbelief, followed by an annoyed sigh from Neville. Glancing up through his lashes, Harry caught Neville's eye with a small, hesitant smile. “Master?”  
  
“Yes, love?” Neville asked, arching an eyebrow at the mischievous look that came over Harry.  
  
“I seem to have offended our guest...”  
  
Suppressing a chuckle at Harry's tone and Draco's confused expression, Neville nodded. “I believe you have. Perhaps you should try to make amends?" Harry murmured his agreement immediately, the mischievous glint flashing again in his eyes before he shifted out of Neville's lap. He lowered himself to his hands and knees on the floor and crawled the short distance to Draco's chair, swaying his arse slightly with each movement.  
  
Draco glanced at Neville once, as Harry settled into a kneeling position in front of the chair. When the other man only offered him a smile and an encouraging nod, he turned his attention to Harry as a smirk twisted up the corners of his mouth. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to apologise for my behaviour... Draco..." Harry stumbled slightly over his name as he looked up and met Draco's gaze, uncertain whether he'd used the proper form of address. Draco arched an eyebrow silently, and Harry ducked his head as a blush crept back into his cheeks. " _Sir?_ " His head snapped back up in surprise when Draco laughed.  
  
"Draco will do just fine, I think," he said after a moment. Leaning forward, Draco rested his elbows against his knees and propped his chin on his hand while he looked Harry over slowly. Harry squirmed beneath his gaze until Neville cleared his throat loudly from behind him, stilling the nervous movements and causing him to blush once again. "Well then, you mentioned an apology. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I-" Harry's voice faltered as he realised what he had offered himself up for. Straightening his back, he paused to take a steadying breath and tried again, only to hear his voice waver before he stopped a second time.  
  
"I believe he wants to 'serve' you," Neville supplied for him. Harry twisted to look over his shoulder at Neville with a thankful smile and received a small nod of understanding in return.  
  
"Yes," Harry breathed as he turned his face back to Draco. "Please, Draco?"  
  
Settling back into his seat, Draco waved a hand vaguely in a 'go ahead' gesture. "When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?" Harry flashed a small smile up at him before shifting forward to kneel between Draco's legs. His hands slid up the insides of his legs as he moved, and Harry made quick work of opening the fastenings of Draco's trousers.  
  
Draco lifted his hips slightly when Harry began tugging at the fabric, and watched with hooded eyes as Harry slid his pants down as well, freeing his half-hard cock. As Draco settled back into his seat, Harry leaned forward and curled his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly as he closed his mouth around the head and began to suck.  
  
A low groan rumbled in Draco's throat as he hardened beneath Harry's ministrations, bucking his hips up into the other man's mouth. " _Merlin_ , you're good at that," he murmured, his voice wavering as he exhaled a shaky breath. Harry glanced up at him through his lashes with the smallest hint of a smile, and slid his mouth down to the base of Draco's cock.  
  
Draco's hands moved to Harry's hair, closing around a handful of the black locks and pulling sharply. To his surprise, Harry moaned in response and began to suck more eagerly. " _Fuck_ ," Draco breathed, dropping his head back and using his grip on Harry's hair to guide him up and down along the length of his cock. After a moment, his eyes peeked open to glance at Neville, still lounging on the sofa across from them.  
  
Neville stood and crossed toward Draco's chair when he waved him over, looking at him curiously until Draco reached for the waistband of Neville's trousers and pulled him closer to the arm of the chair. He looked up at Neville in silent question and received a small nod of approval before he began fumbling with the fastenings of the other man's trousers. A quiet moan from Harry drew both of their attentions toward him, and Neville chuckled as he met Harry's clouded gaze.  
  
"Is this what you wanted, love?" Neville asked, his gaze flicking away from Harry's to watch as Draco leaned in toward his freed erection and close his mouth around the head. Harry's moan in reply mingled with Neville's as his fingers slid into Draco's hair. " _Merlin_ ," he breathed, giving Draco's hair a light tug. "Harry, get off him."  
  
Draco looked up at Neville questioningly as Harry pulled back from his cock. Closing his hand tighter around his handful of hair, Neville urged Draco further down onto his cock with a shuddering breath. "Trousers off," he ordered Harry breathlessly.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Neville turned to look at Harry and smiled at the arousal shining in his eyes. Reaching for him with one hand, he grasped the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him forward to claim his mouth in a possessive kiss. When they broke apart a moment later, both breathing heavily, Neville tilted his head to bring his lips beside Harry's ear. "You told me you wanted another man," he started, breaking off with a low moan when Draco's throat flexed around his cock.  
  
Tightening his hold on both Draco's hair and Harry's shirt, Neville nipped lightly at Harry's ear. "I want to see him fuck you." A pronounced shiver worked its way down Harry's spine at Neville's words, and Draco let out a hum of approval around his cock. Harry's hands dropped to his trousers and began tearing them open in his rush to obey, a dark blush suffusing his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, Master," he whispered, looking up at Neville shyly through his lashes as he stepped back. He pushed his trousers and pants down together past his hips and stepped out of them when they pooled around his ankles. Draco gripped the base of his cock to steady it as Harry climbed onto the chair with him, straddling his waist, and Neville drew his wand to cast a lubrication charm for them.  
  
Harry looked at Neville with a flicker of uncertainty as he positioned himself over Draco's cock. Offering him another smile, Neville nodded in encouragement and kept his gaze focused on Harry's face as he slid himself slowly down onto Draco. The three of them moaned in unison as Harry seated himself fully on Draco's cock and Draco began sucking harder at Neville's.  
  
Holding him still by his hair, Neville began thrusting slowly into Draco's mouth, shifting his attention between the expression of ecstasy on Harry's face and the view of Draco's cock thrusting up into him. Draco hooked one arm beneath Harry's thigh to lift his leg, holding him up slightly and allowing Draco to push deeper into him.  
  
Harry's hips bucked against each slow thrust until he was whining in desperation and his eyes peeked open to shoot Neville a pleading glance. Giving Draco's hair a sharp tug to catch his attention, Neville looked down at him with a lust-filled expression. "Fuck him harder, Draco," he murmured, watching Draco's fingers tighten their hold on Harry's thigh in response.  
  
Harry tossed his head back with a low moan at the next snap of Draco's hips, and Neville's gaze riveted on Harry as he worked his hips in time with each thrust. "Oh Merlin," Neville whispered, reaching out and grasping Harry's jaw. He pulled the other man in toward him to claim his mouth roughly, scraping his teeth across Harry's lower lip until his mouth opened obediently beneath his.  
  
Using his hold on Draco's hair for leverage, Neville thrust himself deep into Draco's mouth as he ravaged Harry's. After several long moments, he broke away with a low growl, and released his hold on Draco's hair. When he went to pull back, however, Draco circled an arm awkwardly around his waist to grab his arse and hold him in place.  
  
"Draco," Neville groaned, pushing half-heartedly at his arm. "I'm going to-"  
  
Draco cut him off with a quiet hum around his cock, and Neville's hand curled around his forearm. Hollowing his cheeks, Draco slid his mouth down to the base of Neville's cock and sucked him greedily, urging him over the edge as Neville's fingers pressed into the flesh of his arm. With a loud moan, Neville came down his throat.  
  
Breathing heavily, Neville pulled back from Draco and leaned down to kiss him, tasting himself on Draco's lips. Beside him, Harry let out soft, keening whimper that signalled he was near the edge as well, and Neville reached around to grasp Harry's cock without breaking his kiss with Draco.  
  
" _M-Master!_ " Harry gasped, tensing around Draco's cock.  
  
Pulling away from Draco, Neville looked up to meet Harry's half-lidded gaze and growled, " _Come_ , Harry." He squeezed Harry's cock for emphasis and watched as Harry stiffened in response to his order. Only a few thrusts later, he came over Neville's hand with a loud cry, swiftly followed by Draco's own groan of completion.  
  
The three of them remained as they were for several minutes, savouring the afterglow as their breathing gradually slowed. Harry was the first to move, casting a wandless cleaning charm over them as he slid himself off of Draco's cock to curl himself against the other man's chest.  
  
" _Merlin_ , that was-"  
  
"Brilliant," Neville finished for him, perching himself on the arm of Draco's seat and loosely draping his arm around his shoulders as he smiled down at Harry. Draco looked between the two of them uncertainly for a moment before he seemed to settle more comfortably against the chair back and nodded his agreement.  
  
Harry reached for Neville's hand and laced their fingers together as he rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "Thank you both..." He smiled as Neville ruffled his hair and shot a brief, playful glance at Draco. "Master, do you think we can keep him?"  
  
Both Neville and Draco laughed, but Harry noticed that Draco shot a significant look in Neville's direction. Leaning down to brush his lips against Harry's, Neville squeezed Harry's hand lightly. When he pulled back, he pressed his mouth to Draco's as well, before straightening and catching both Draco and Harry by surprise.  
  
"I think we should," Neville said, flashing a smile at the two men watching him with a mixture of surprise and arousal. "What do you think, Draco?"  
  
For a moment, Draco looked between Neville and Harry in stunned silence, before a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth and he leaned his head back with a quiet sigh. "I think that sounds bloody brilliant."


End file.
